happily ever after
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: Post-canon. No one has the time to understand Kagome anyways. They've all been waiting for her to leave. So she decides that it was time to stop giving, and start receiving- starting with Sesshomaru.


_I've decided to make a sequel for this one-shot._

 _This chapter has been revised, and now will be a new story._

* * *

Kagome brushed a piece of her own hair out of her way–not because it was out of place. No, everything was perfectly in place, from the lacy thong on her carpet to the lifeless, useless jewel on the ground.

Kagome usually never wears makeup, especially anything brightly colored. So why was there smudged hot pink streaks of eyeshadow on the pillowcases that was the exact same shade to her best friend's eyeshadow? She reached into the drawer by the bed and gagged at the putrid smelling liquids, and pulled out the dagger she was gifted from Sesshomaru-sensei.

 _It was right where it was supposed to be._

Just like how her best friend's pink lace underwear that Kagome had gave to Sango for her birthday was on the ground and where her husband-to-be's boxer shorts were, or how her best friend's eyeshadow was smeared all over her pillowcase and how there were bodily fluids that had dried upon her bedsheets.

There are no tears that come out of the miko's eyes–just suspicions confirmed and a flat, dull stare before getting up.

She ignored the creaking of the bedsprings that weren't there the night before.

.

..

.

The miko had tried to talk to someone, she really did try. With the Shikon Jewel wished upon and the well closed, there were no one to talk to. Besides, all her friends had drifted apart from her and everyone else was dead.

She tried late night drinking with Miroku, which mostly involved herself and a bottle of alcohol that Miroku gave her with a look of pity. During the first night that he joined her, the monk had collapsed in tears mourning everything from his former family to the family he could've had.

On the eighth night, however, he had tried to stop her from drinking, saying that her habits were too dangerous to continue. It didn't avail her, instead– she simply brushed it off without a second thought and took a swig, saying that she was alright.

But he doesn't understand the pain she's been through.

From the first day she's landed in this disastrous place called the Feudal Era, she's had a chunk of flesh ripped off from her and watched the blood slowly rot on the ground behind her for the first time.

Miroku doesn't understand that she's lost her family over and over again until a ragtag group formed and then her own had been killed in front of her. He doesn't understand the pain of watching her favorite people being sliced and diced as if they're onions.

He doesn't understand the loneliness that stirs within her heart, the jealousy that threatens to consume her, and the second thoughts she had when she wished on the jewel.

He doesn't understand the hate and sadness and utter frustration that's built up inside of her, pent up until it's ready to burst like a cap on a coke bottle full of mentos.

 _He DOEsn'T UnderSTAND!_

All he does is watch her with sympathy and console her with his pitiful words and smiles. But at the end, he left her like everyone else did, saying that she needed to get better and the world needed saving.

The world needed Kagome to save them.

But He doesn't understand that she needed saving too.

So she turns to Shippou instead.

.

..

.

Shippou is a wise but young mind trapped in a young body. He's still too innocent to understand adult affairs which leaves her and her pitiful hands swigging that one lonely beer bottle that's she's had the entire night.

 _(Little does he know that it was probably her fifth bottle.)_

But he listens, and tries his hardest to understand. All he can do is nod and offer some meager opinions; hoping to make her feel better. Instead, his suggestions just makes her feel worse and she wants to burst and disappear from the world.

 _"I've been betrayed by everyone."_

The young fox nods and replies with, " _So have we all."_

He gives her momentarily peace and quiet before hoarding her with millions of questions. The fox demon does not understand, and would never either.

They all ask her the same question:" _Why did you leave your husband the day before your wedding night?"_

The answer was clearly there, in front of all of them.

Instead; they should've asked her friends this question: _"Why did Sango and Inuyasha have an affair behind Kagome's and Miroku's back? Isn't that unfair to them both?"_

* * *

.

..

.

Kagome is surprised when she hears that the word ' _Sango_ ' has been inscribed on a grave. Her presence is expected by everyone and she slowly walks there from the warmth of her hut, just to see a small sad stone laying against hundred other fallen warriors.

She sees Inuyasha with his head bowed with unspoken apologies ( _What did Sango do to ever deserve them? She wasn't the one who was cheated on the day before her wedding night- We were!)_ She sees Miroku with unshed tears and a bouquet of flowers ( _Didn't she cheat on you too?)._

The miko does not say anything- she just stands there, staring defiantly at the dead woman's grave whom she used to call her sister.

She walks home on that rainy day and never comes back.

.

..

.

Kagome looked at a green urn which sits silently on top of her stove in her small hut. It's jade and beautiful, big enough to hold all of the ashes of someone who she used to call her sensei. She turns toward that, smoking a small cigarette that she's made from herbs that she's researched over the months when they were still part of an adventure. An adventure that would be told without exaggeration nor lies throughout all lands of the world. All of it would be true except with the happy ending that they had never received.

Everyone is mourning the Great Demon Slayer's death, but she's sipping her tequila and sitting prettily there in front of the fireplace in her hut. Look closely, and you'll see the smeared eyeliner that she wore to the funeral two days ago, the bloodshot eyes full of regret, and the greasy hair that's limp from sadness.

But she does not grieve.

Tears slide down her face but she does not scream or cry, for these are the tears for Sesshomaru-sensei, and only for him.

The one who's currently in her lap, resting restlessly in an urn.

The only one who ever gave a shit about her.

.

..

.

She decides to leave this small village and it's suffocating walls. She decides that she's not needed here anymore, with the fearful glances of nearby villagers and the whispers she hears from her former companions. She decides it's time for an adventure, whether it was for herself, Sesshomaru-sensei, or for the world; she did and know.

Her first mission was already in her bag- To revive Sesshomaru-sensei, and maybe, just maybe, she could have the family she's always wanted.

The years of giving was over, it was time that she received something in return. Something like the happiness she wished for everyone and never received.

In her bag, contains a small jaded urn and herbs. She walks and never looks back, knowing that no one will miss her.

 _And indeed, there was no one calling her name._


End file.
